


Finally ready

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine that Loki is super sweet and understanding, when you tell him that you’re not ready for sex.





	Finally ready

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of put this more into the future than focus on the “present” of the imagine.

Loki had his head over (Y/N)'s heart. He was so much more welcoming to her touch after all this time. He seemed to crave it. Especially after their talk about sex many months...maybe a year now. (Y/N) had completely shut down in embarrassment at the first moan caused by Loki with a touch of his hand sliding under her shirt and up the back. (Y/N) remembered Loki looking into her eyes and gently asked, “Do you want to stop?” She had nodded quietly then Loki held her in his arms and comforted her, after fixing her shirt of course. He had asked a simple question later on, “Y/N, have you ever.. Gotten further than a kiss before?” He never said anything bad about her having no experience and assured (Y/N) there would never be a rush to gain that knowledge.

She walked through her memories but aware of his weight. His body lying to her left side, partly on her. Arm across her stomach, the other curled along her side underneath him. His left leg over top of hers, the right straight down.

Her left hand gently running over his hair, soothing his stress away, hoping to relax him. Her right tracing lazy and light patterns along his arm. His breath was evening out, body getting relaxed. (Y/N) didn't know why she did it, what overwhelmed her to do it. She placed a kiss on his head, running her fingers through his hair. She felt him tense, and then saw his head rise. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

She smiled looking into his eyes. She saw a soft look in them. Trailing her lips from the first kiss on his cheek to the corner of his mouth. She opened her eyes to see his closed. He looked as if focusing on every sensation. She lightly ghosted her lips over his. She applied slightly more pressure, then caught his bottom lip between her top teeth and bottom lip.

She was now confident with kissing.

He taught her by always keeping her engaged in learning by rewarding her good efforts. His rewards ranged from gifts or as much pleasure she was comfortable with. (Y/N) had never got past a peck on the lips before him. The boys she dated made their intentions clear with the way things tried to move quickly. (Y/N) left those relationships even faster.

With Loki, he took his time with her. He knew when she wanted to stop with intimacy at this point in there relationship because she had gotten so nervous before. He knew when she started to doubt his intentions and he would ease to stopping and just hold her.

He whispered to her how much he cared for her. How much he loved her. Most importantly how he would do anything for her to feel happy and comfortable. Even so far as to never having sex if she never wanted to get to that level. Never once had he expressed frustration. Sometimes when he thought she was asleep she could her his ragged breathing and groans in the bathroom as he showered.

She wanted to be the reason he made that wonderful sound at the end before his breathing came to a long exhale.

He was convinced she did not want to experience him exploring all of her body, past her lingerie. She wanted it. No one made her feel the way he did. Maybe because he was unbelievably difficult to be rewarded by his willing presence, especially in the beginning.

She poured her love for him into the kiss. Teasing and then nipping at his lips. He often made her work for his attention. Still after all this time.

Loki growled, moving his lips with hers. Finally. (Y/N) felt as though her lips were made to be with his. He pulled away slightly, scanning her eyes. (Y/N) let her tongue slide over her lips slowly, trying not to draw attention. But it did. His eyes were on her lips. She bit her lip out of nervousness. As he usually did, his hand cupped her cheek, thumb gently pulling her lip from her teeth. Then leaned in again, his lips light against hers.

They got further than this before, (Y/N) biting her lip was a nervous display at how she was aroused and not sure how to deal with it. Loki knew because he had once commented on how it was very attractive. (Y/N) had admitted what it was exactly. Thus, making Loki apologize and quickly explain he did not mean cross any lines with her since he always continued after she bit her lip before the confession came out. She pulled at him with a slight tug of his clothes, "Can you...Continue?"

He had continued then and just as he did before he kissed her now. His lips moved with hers to comfort her, slow and passionate. He was an excellent kisser and she wondered if she was good enough for him. There wasn't much time to ponder that as he deepened the kiss into a make-out session. He parted her lips with his tongue, her instantly granting permission. (Y/N) tried not to moan when his tongue met hers. She failed miserably and Loki swallowed it with a deep rumble in his chest.

The embarrassment she felt was unlike any before this moment. It sounded so, dirty.

(Y/N) felt him shift. His leg that was over her legs was now between them, his other parting her legs wider. They did this before. She loved to be covered by him. To feel his firm body against hers. She wanted him to-

She groaned again when she felt his body against hers, it felt so right. He adjusted to put his elbows above her shoulders. His hands playing with her hair. She moaned into the kiss again when she felt his stiff bulge rub against her. She felt him smirk and then pull away. She forgot she needed air, breathed deeply and became dizzy. Only to moan as his hips met with hers repeatedly. She opened her eyes to meet with his.

Those eyes bore into her, as if he was looking right into her needs.

She breathed his name softly, "Loki."

She reached for him, to pull him back down. He kissed her as his thumb hooking the bottom of her shirt. Slowly lifting it, watching as more skin was exposed. He pulled her up to remove the damned thing. His hands were at her sides, then fingers were lightly dancing upwards. She unhooked her bra, throwing it off the bed.

Loki stared and admired the new skin exposed before him, as he always did when she allowed more. Finally he spoke with a smile, "You are beautiful. Perfect." He laid a kiss on her lips. Gentle. Loving. And with longing need.

The rules were simple.

One. He could touch skin where she already exposed herself. As well as the new places, such as now.

Two. He had to ease into touching the clothed spots.

Three. Stop when she was uncomfortable.

His one rule.

One. She can touch him anywhere she wanted. Even undress him as much as she pleased.

A pleasured sigh left her lips, loving the feeling of his cool hands against her heated flesh.

She tugged at his shirt, and he laughed at her eagerness but began pulling the shirt over his head. Once the shirt was gone he kissed her, encasing her underneath him again.

She felt so safe in his embrace. But with a bare chest against his cool one had a lewd sigh escape.

Her hands were in his hair as they kissed, his hands kneaded her breasts. She gasped when he started to roll her nipple between his fingers. He trailed kisses down; her cheek, her neck, across her collar bone to her shoulder, down to her breast. Stopping at her nipple, tongue circling then he sucked. She looked down at him, those eyes held mischief. He sucked hard as his tongue flicked across the small mound. (Y/N)'s head fell back as she grit her teeth. She was aware his hands were working at removing her pants.

Another rule.

He was able to undress her until her lingerie was the only thing left. That was the point where they stayed for the past.. several months.

Until now the only thing that was covering her was underwear.

She moved her hips upwards in assistance, moving her legs to kick off the pants.

Loki chuckled. "Eager, are we?" glancing back at her before kissing back up to her. His hand taking the slow journey to the place between her legs.

"I could ask you the same-" Gasping at the pressure along her heat, "-thing." Moaning as his fingers rubbed her through the thin cloth.

"I can already feel how wet you are" He said nipping her neck, then whispered into her ear, "and I haven’t even started."

The heat of his breath accompanied by his low voice near her ear sent a shudder down her spine.

"Loki.. continue but.. can.. can you touch, more?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please…"

"If you want me to stop you can-"

"I will let you know."

Loki looked at her face.

He always watched her each time they got further with this type of intimacy. He claimed it was to watch for things that worked and what didn't. His reason did not help her embarrassment as he watched her so intently.

His hand moved slowly. Thumb slipping under the band and rubbed the area slowly.

A familiar fire built inside of her. A feeling she had at her first orgasm brought on by a tender kiss and very few rolls of his hips against hers. It was embarrassing how quickly it happened. No articles of clothing were even removed then. He was quick to pull her to his chest and whisper sweet praises afterwards.

His hand was now in her underwear, ghosting over every part of her.

(Y/N) whimpered.

"Do you need to stop?"

(Y/N) shook her head. "I want more."

"As always you will have what you ask."

He gently ran his fingers along her folds. Parting her and sliding along her. She felt how easy it became for his finger to move smoothly. Then he began rubbing circles around her clitoris, the movements created no uncomfortable friction when she tried on her own before. He kissed just below her ear. She bit her lip after a sharp inhale.

"I need to hear you." He said sounding, desperate.

She held her lip in her teeth. She was so embarrassed of her own sounds, despite Loki claiming to love them.

He nipped down her body, making her wiggle and fight desperately to hold back loud sounds. He removed the underwear slowly after asking multiple times for consent and clarification. Nipping her inner legs. So unbelievably slow he placed a finger in her, rubbing her bundle of nerves with his thumb. He kissed and sucked, leaving a love bite on her inner thigh. All the while she is biting her wrist, breathing fast.

She hears Loki laugh briefly. "Still nothing?"

She feels a cool air hit her. Then warmth. His thumb leaves and is replaced by his tongue. (Y/N) curses as she looks down. His eyes watching her, tongue and finger not faltering for a second. Her hips buck, rocking into him. She feels him press down on her hip, preventing her from moving.

That doesn't stop her from trying.

She almost whines as his tongue stops, "Look at me."

She does.

Her face contorts into pleasure as he adds a second finger, she bites her tongue.

He curls his fingers inside of her and swipes his tongue. Doing it several times. (Y/N) is struggling to keep quiet, but she makes a pitiful whine when he stops everything. He is no longer touching her. She looks at him to give him a questionable look. He has a smug grin, then licks his fingers.

Loki hummed. He sucked on one finger and looked as if the action was arousing him. "You taste divine, by the way."

"Please..." She moaned desperately.

"There's a lovely sound," Loki put the other finger in his mouth. They were coated with his saliva instead of her own liquid. Taking those long fingers and he put those deep inside of her. "Now." He said, punctuating with a thrust of his fingers. "What do you want?"

"I-I don't kno-That." (Y/N) moaned.

"What? I can't understand what your asking. Use full sentences."

"Loki" She whimpered.

"Yes?" He purred breathing on her. And curled his fingers again.

"Oh, god!" (Y/N) moaned loudly.

He hummed into her then pulled away to ask for clarification on consent once more.

She had it. She was done.

"Loki." She drew out his name. She sounded pathetic. "Please, I need release. From you, please?"

And his mouth was engulfing her bundle of nerves. Three fingers working inside her together. The fingers were uncomfortable at first but his tongue helped so much.

His name fell from her lips a multitude of times. A fire building quickly in her pelvis, begging to be put out. Her breath was ragged, every exhale was his name. Her fists gripping tightly to the sheets. She felt herself almost fall over the edge of pleasure.

And she begged, his name and "Please" fell from her lips.

She felt him smirk in victory. "Anything for you, love," Then pushing deeper with his fingers, curling them perfectly on the way out and putting more pressure with his tongue. All while still preventing her hips to move.

She fell over the edge and landed in a shallow body of water. Hard.

Her orgasm hit her so hard a moan got stuck in her throat. Her vision blurred with tears. Her back attempted to arch off the bed but Loki held her down. Her hands were like claws in Loki's hair. He kept up his work until she came down from her high. She was moaning weakly. His name came out as she pulled him up wards by his hair. He kissed and licked his way up her. She groaned, still in a daze, for him to hurry up.

When he kissed her, she tasted herself on his lips. Making her think about what he had just done made her moan.

(Y/N) felt his bare member press onto her as he just laid on top of her. An uneasy and excited feeling spread throughout her. She loosened the grip on his hair, hoping she didn’t hurt him but assumed he would be fine. He handled worse.

Would she be his worst in this experience?

She looked away embarrassed. What if she wasn’t good enough? She was barely doing anything to please him.

“Darling, what is wrong?”

“Loki… I never… I’m worried I won’t be good enough.”

“Know you will always be beyond perfect to me. Do you want to do this with me.”

(Y/N) looked at him, “Of course. I just-I’m worried.” She looked elsewhere, “Will it hurt?”

“Just trust your body. It knows what to do. Let it tell you what to do.”

(Y/N) mumbled something against his lips, so soft she barely heard it.

The way Loki pulled back to look at her, she knew he heard her.

She smiled when he said, "Say it again. Please.."

She pulled him so her lips were to his ear, her arms draped over his shoulders.

She said it again.

"I love you."

Loki moved his arms so she was trapped in them. Hugging her tightly.

He moved to kiss her and he looked pained. The kiss was so filled with passion and need. How he was holding onto her so desperately, as if she would run away. How his body never really left hers, as he was afraid she would disappear if he moved too far away.

Everything as if saying those words back.

He didn't need to vocalize it. She felt it. Saw how he felt about her when he looked at her. He was telling her in the most meaningful of ways.

"My love," Loki sighed. He peppered kisses to her eyes, gently kissing them closed. "We have crossed so many hurdles tonight. Are you sure?"

He always tried to get her to think before she answered by making her world only focused on her thoughts. Now she could only think about him. How badly she wanted to be connected to him.

"Yes. Please… I want this. I have for… a while."

Loki did not look upset at all that she kept that information from him. "If you are sure love. Hold onto me where ever you wish."

Loki ran his tip up and down her. Each time it was a smoother glide.

"You are sure love?"

(Y/N) put her ankles behind his firm ass. She felt him enter slightly and froze instantly. Heat flooded her body at the painful stretch as an instant sweat covered her body.

Loki was quick to use his strength to ease backwards from her frozen body. He kissed the tear that had escaped.

"Let's stop here tonight. We can work you more to be able to take more."

She watched him go into his bathroom. All she could do was lay there. She moved her legs together slowly to try to ease the pain. She heard bathwater. She was convinced he was going to take care of his very engorged broadsword.

Then he walked over and picked her up. She clung onto him.

She felt and heard him laugh.

"I'm not going to drop you."

It didn't stop her from holding onto him.

He got into the huge bath with ease. Sitting with (Y/N) on his lap. The water comforted her slightly sore and stretched muscle.

She heard the click of a container then felt his hands in her hair. She hummed.

Loki hummed. "Chin up."

(Y/N) did as she was told and felt the water over her head, running down her body. It happened a few times till the soap was out. She moved to turn around but Loki held her still. She felt a cloth cleaning her skin.

She hummed, "Do you do this for all the women you fuck?"

"Only the ones I court." Loki pulled her close, kissed her shoulder and then whispered into her ear, "Do you truly believe that I just fucked you?"

Embarrassment surged through her.

Of course there was penetration.... Not enough to make him feel good.

She wasn't good enough.

(Y/N) turned and straddled him. It was different being so bare. She looked in his eyes, but his eyes were on her chest where he was washing. She rolled her eyes. "Loki."

He hummed in question.

"If your going to stare where you clean, wash my face. I have something to say."

He looked at her with that damn smirk. He started to gently wash her face, staring intently where he cleaned, not at her eyes.

She huffed. "Loki. I-I don't expect you to do this." Her eyebrows were so knit together she felt a headache coming on. She was trying so hard not to cry. "I haven't got so far before..and now.. I couldn't…" Though prepared for him to leave. “I’m not… I’m not what you need. I’m not good enough. I have made you wait so long.. For nothing” Her eyes went to the side and down. Ashamed and embarrassed. Hot tears pricking her eyes and blurred her vision.

He looked at her eyes when she was quiet. "Are you done?"

The tears fell and she choked back a sob. "I guess." Alice crossed her arms, feeling the soap on her breasts. She didn’t miss Loki's eyes dart to them as they were mashed together. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. As if he heard the eye roll he looked at her. He wet the cloth and got the soap off her face. He pulled her to kiss her forehead to her lips. Her hands had to go to his chest to steady herself so she did not have a painful landing into his hard body. He pushed her back a bit, looking at her.

He smirked, "You act as though I don't see you everyday. As though we do not talk everyday, as if those conversations meant nothing. Like you don’t see yourself as having the beauty of a goddess.” His eyes looking deeply into hers, his smirk slowly turning in a real smile, "I want you. You mean everything to me and I would do anything for you to be happy."

Tears welled in (Y/N)'s eyes. When she spoke her voice cracked, "Really?"

Loki pulled her close kissing all over her face. "Really," He confirmed against her lips. "As I have reassured you a million times. I will continue to say the same thing."

"This a trick?" (Y/N) questioned against his lips.

He laughed, "Love, you see right through all of my tricks. Besides, I have been courting you, you just didn't know."

(Y/N) pulled away and couldn't hide the huge smile on her face. Courting was a huge step to everyone of Asgard. It was deeper than any strong marriage of Midgardians.

She grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Wet Loki's hair, soaped it and gently lathered it. His face was complete bliss. He tilted his head back. She leaned forward, her chest against his. Arms on his shoulders and hands in his hair.

She felt something firm rubbing against her backside.

"Loki... We aren't even clean yet and you want to get dirty again." She pressed her body closer to his. Heard him sigh, felt his hands trailing down her sides and gripping her hips. She pulled back with a wicked grin. "Chin up."

He sent her a gentle glare. But did as she told him.

She rinsed his hair, took her time. She rinsed her body off.

The way his eyes followed the water down her body was making her feel worthy of him. Making her ponder his words about her beauty rivaling a goddess. The thought of having his attention fully, aroused her again.

She washed his body, eyeing where where she cleaned. Taking in everything. She watched as her hand went over his toned muscles and paused over scars. "I am so glad you are alive." Washing around his pelvis but purposely missing a certain area.

She was unsure what to do but knew a man's pleasure was brought through his well...lower regional "sword." When she got to that area he was so hard. She washed him by using barely any pressure. When she looked up, Loki was playfully glaring at her.

"How about you let go of that cloth. Let me see how you are with those gentle hands of yours."

She laughed, nervously but let the cloth go and gripped him gently. Her hand moved slowly and a bit clumsily along his cock but Loki helped her by holding her hand while gripping him. He taught her how to move her hand and how to stroke him. Once she learned how to stroke him properly she did a movement in her wrist that was driving him crazy.

"That's enough for now. I want you on top this time. You mentioned moments before that you felt you were worried about pleasing me. So sheath me within you. At your own pace."

She looked at him with embarrassment. Her voice laced thickly with with the nervousness that she was not enough, "Now?"

"Yes." Loki kissed her forehead, "let me teach you, if you want."

His kiss was slow and brought out the desire to try again. To connect herself so intimately with him.

"Hold me and align your core with it. Lower yourself gently- and slowly. Good." Loki hummed in bliss as she slid down him slowly. It was certainly a stretch but the warm water was soothing. "This is a position where you can take as much as you can. -as much as you are comfortable with. Good God's… you take me so well. I wish you could see yourself now.. filled with me. Giving yourself pleasure just with ourselves being connected in one spot."

She pressed as much of her body against his as she sank onto him. He held her closer but did nothing to hurry her. "Take your time. Stop here and just take a moment."

Gosh he was so huge. She felt like she was tearing herself apart with him. She heard so many stories that it turns into an otherworldly feeling. (Y/N) had no doubt Loki would make sure she got that feeling.

(Y/N) took his advice for a break and Loki kissed her. It was as if he knew exactly how to comfort her. How to distract her from pain. (Y/N) forced her fingers to relax instead of digging like claws on his shoulders. She mumbled an apology and he replied with a “do not worry about me, Love.” The pleasure was crawling all throughout her body as she grew accustomed to him inside. She took all of him greedily, filled herself with him. She watched him as she moved her hips as experiments. A loud moan erupted from him. She chuckled at how surprised he sounded. However, she did not stop because she was being dragged into pleasure.

She gripped his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Have you never been topped by someone so inexperienced?" Nibbling on his ear. Moaning into his ear for the hundredth time when he gripped her hips firmly. He held her in place, eyes closed tightly, head back with his neck exposed. Breathing very heavy. She tried to move but his fingers dug into her skin. She unintentionally tightened her vaginal muscles and Loki moaned again. She let of a pleasured gasp at how much bigger he felt when her muscle spammed around him briefly.

"Let me ride you" (Y/N) whispered in Loki's ear. "Let me please you." She kept her chest against Loki's as she trailed her hands towards his. "Please me again," She gently squeezed his hands till he loosened them. "Good." She purred. She placed her hands on his shoulders again for stability.

"Easy love. Don't push your-self." His head tilted backwards as he attempted to silence himself.

She lifted herself up and let herself fall slowly. Loki's breath was caught in his throat. "Breath Loki." He gave her a pointed look and breathed deeply for show. She felt she was getting the hang of this movement. The bending of her knees while using him as well to do the motion. The pleasure was quickly spreading from her core where he was wedged deep inside of her.

Finally she was getting what she was so scared to receive. Something Loki had the patience for even now.

She wanted to show she was confident instead of the internal fears eating at her. After all she felt confident because of his sounds and looks of pleasure.

She sat straight up, rising and sinking, taking her hands off of his shoulders. She heard his moan over her own as she was able to take more of him.

She put a hand on her shoulder, the other on the side of her face, sucking on the tip of a finger. She kept doing this until Loki made eye contact with her. Her hands slowly moved down her collar bones, over her breasts where they stayed. She pushed them together, fondled them and tried to pinch herself the way Loki did. She was making a show of it, making it look so absolutely erotic.

While she was trying to pinch herself. She pouted and whined his name. "I can't do it how you do." She found his hands and placed them on her breasts. Moaning and faltering in her rise when his fingers worked her nipples. Especially faltering when her mind went blank. Loki had leaned forward, engulfing a nipple in his mouth. (Y/N)'s fingers tangled in his hair. She started to circle her hips on the way down because she could not focus. She hissed when she felt him bite her. He looked at her and quickly apologized. She commanded him to do it again. Without a second his tongue, teeth, and lips were on her breasts. (Y/N) couldn't do anything but keep him inside and roll her hips. She moaned loudly as her knee slipped along the bottom of the tub. It caused her to take him fully. His pelvic bone rubbing against her nerves.  
She was no longer able to think. Her body and mind clouded and driven by pleasure as she desperately tried to roll her hips. She found herself drowning in the pleasure so much her hips faltered and stilled each time at the peak of pleasure.

"Loki.. help… please…" She tugged on his hair, a satisfying pop sound was made and she kissed him. His hands went to her hips and helped her keep the pace. She started climbing the mountain of pleasure quickly, as if she couldn't wait. She called out to him. His name was drawn out. She reached the top, fell quickly then glided. She came back to the world slowly. She was completely against him, enveloped in his arms. Her chin resting on his shoulder she turned and kissed his ear. She felt so full.

Whispering those words again.

She felt him tense to hide the quiver running through his body.

Felt how he held her closer to him.

He drained the tub.

"You are shaking, Love. You need to get warm."

(Y/N) squeaked as he stood with her. He got out of the tub and got into the shower. He turned on the water and she gasped at the freezing water. She glared at him as he laughed. The water warmed up and she sighed in bliss. She moved to get down and was thankful when he held onto her. Her legs were weak and she had to rely on Loki to stand.

The water was cascading over her head. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were already trained on her. He pulled her close with one arm and moved the hair from her face. His hand stayed behind her ear. Holding her firmly as he starred in her eyes.

"You know… I love you, right? That I want to be with you for all of my life."

Something flashed across his face, then the quick look as if he was hurt. She understood immediately that his insecurities of being left because he was not enough were brewing in his mind.

(Y/N) quickly cupped his face.

"I'm here." She smiled, leaning into his touch, "You can talk to me."

The pained expression returned, but was masked well. He kissed her.

She let him as she gently held onto him. Let him hold her tightly.

His kiss was needy and she reassured him by being there. By returning the kiss.

He gave smaller kisses and pulled away slowly.

(Y/N)'s eyes were closed as she breathed in slowly. Her hands slowly went to his shoulders, as if seeing him with her hands. She exhaled opening her eyes.

"Let's get you to bed."

Loki let out a laugh, "Me? You can't stand." Regardless he turned off the shower. He walked her to the bathtub and made her sit. She watched him dry himself off. Tried desperately not to get aroused by the ripple of his muscles.

She failed.

He then started to to dry her off. He kept drying her off despite her trying to do it herself. He switched the towel in favor of her. Picking her up bridal style and set her on the bed.

(Y/N) sighed as the sheets met her skin. Noticing how they felt fresh. "Did you use magic to change the sheets?"

She only heard Loki's laugh as he walked around the bed.

She felt the weight of Loki as he climbed onto the bed. She turned towards him and was wrapped up in the blanket and his arms. She hummed, completely content. Then she shifted and was reminded of her arousal. She kissed up his chest, neck and under his jaw. Her hand gripped his member, feeling it was already growing.

Loki chuckled. "You are quite insatiable."

"You are something I can not get enough of," she claimed.

It was a genuine laugh. "Love, You need to rest. It's early morning."

"I'm not going to be able to go to sleep like this. I need you." She was gently nibbling on his jaw. Still stroking him. His hand was on hers, pulling her from him. "Please, One more time?"

Loki pushed her onto her back gently, as he kissed her. "How could I resist you when you beg so nicely?" He asked as he climbed on top of her.

He pushed himself into her slowly, drawing out a long low moan from (Y/N). She was a moaning mess as Loki took his time with her. Long, slow, and deep thrusts. Kisses where ever he could reach. Hands moving slowly from place to place. He hooked her knees into his elbows and she very well could have just let everyone in the world know who she was with. She saw stars as she came multiple times. One after the other. Tearing through her entire body. She felt Loki let her legs down, and fall onto his side. His arms encased her, pulling her close, kissing her forehead.

"Go to sleep my Love." She felt his hand on her forehead. She was getting very tired.

She mumbled, "Loki, I love you."

She closed her eyes. Focused on his arms around her, the feelings of the sheets and the relaxing magic going through her head.

Loki whispered as if he knew she would hear him but in a way she knew he was vulnerable. "I love you so much more."


End file.
